


黃青 H

by MaxTeddie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTeddie/pseuds/MaxTeddie





	黃青 H

「嗯......唔......」

對方壓在他身上，鎖骨被牙齒輕輕啃咬、吸吮著，讓他頓時有種像是被大型野獸襲擊的感覺，沉重、還有些刺痛麻癢，令他下意識地發出嗚咽聲。

「呼呼，小青峰被我稍微這樣就有反應了，真可愛。」

男人放開被揉得勃起的紅櫻，順著腹肌，繞過肚臍，往下進入雄性的密林，修長的手指蜷繞微挺的分身，惹得他低呼一聲。

「前端已經濕了啊，小青峰好色情喔。」撥了撥落下的髮，男人的臉上盡是欣喜的笑意。他一手罩住深紅色龜頭緩緩揉弄，另一手握住莖身，上下律動，一會兒快一會兒慢，根據以往的經驗，他知道他會喜歡這樣的節奏。

「嗯唔......等，別......」抓著床單大口呼吸，他閉著眼，享受著被取悅的感覺，沉浸在襲來的快感之中。

「舒服嗎？小青峰喜歡這樣對吧？」男人身子前傾，俯下身，覆住他柔軟的唇，靈巧的舌探入口中，加深了這個吻的熱度。舌尖在口腔裡滑弄，勾纏著彼此，分不清你我，兩人的味道交織在一起，來不及嚥下的唾液隨著他的嘴角流至脖頸，但有更多是被男人勾入了口中，狀似美味地品嘗了起來。

「呼......呼......」

「小青峰......」結束了那突來的吻，男人低頭望著他染上緋紅的臉龐，以及那雙氤氳著霧氣的眸子，微微地皺眉。「真傷腦筋，小青峰絶對不能讓其他人看到你這種表情喔，不然我一定會抓狂。」

「笨蛋，說什麼......啊.......嗯......」在那溫暖的懷裡，他弓起腰，渾身顫抖；抓著對方的手臂，眉峰緊鎖，露出一臉不知是痛還是舒服的表情。「不行、要出來了......噢噢......」在手指加速的套弄中，玉柱激烈震顫，最後隨著快感迸出乳白色的淫水。

男人舔了舔手上的腥液，興致勃勃地看向他，表情像個樂在其中的天真孩子。

他帶著粗重的喘息，因高潮而疲憊地躺在床上，半瞇的眼孔盯著天花板，一瞬間，他的眼警覺地撐開，不安地扭動起身軀，因為他正敏感地察覺有東西探進他的私處中。

「等......黃瀨，那邊......」他抬起頭想制止對方，迎面對上一雙直接火熱而令人羞怯的目光。

男人臉上噙著笑，破碎的嗓音含著濃濃的情慾：「把腿張開一點，拜託你，小青峰。」

—————————

「呼......啊啊......」

熱燙的舌靈巧地滑過挺立的柱身，細細的吻遍吮他最隱密的味道，熟知他敏感點而加以挑逗的口技讓他忍不住混身發顫；後穴被手指攪弄的感覺令他不禁款動腰身。一邊享受著被口交的快感，同時渴求更深入、更充實的填塞。

「喂......黃瀨，好了......」

「等不及了嗎，小青峰？可是不好好做的話，你可能會受傷。再忍耐一下，好不好？」

男人說完，又低下頭，張嘴將他的分身含入口中，直到前端壓進最深處，上下吞吐著，勃立的肉莖沾滿了唾液，肉體之間的摩擦發出了讓人害羞的水聲。

完全被濕熱包覆住的快感令他的神智遊走在迷失的邊緣；體內一波波酥麻與疼痛混雜在一起的感覺拍打著他，是引誘也是折磨，他難以抗拒，慾火高漲，難耐地將雙手插進那絲滑的金髮中，高潮接近，他全身強健的肌肉緊緊繃起，會陰處收縮著，精囊裡飽滿的精液滲出尿道口，沿著男人的嘴角汨汨滑落。低沉的呻吟聲從兩片唇間飄出，突出的喉結隨著吞咽唾液的行為上下滑動，一雙英眉緊緊在一起，憋得透紅的臉龐交雜著痛苦與快慰的神情。

「啊啊.....要出來了！要出來了！」

男人愉快地聽著他忘我的呻吟，服侍得更加賣力，手捧著睪丸搓弄，唇貼緊柱身，一會兒深含，一會兒縮緊。隨著動作，他感到嘴裡的東西越來越熱，最後，伴隨一聲低吼，陰莖一陣激烈的抽動，燙人的汁液全噴進了嘴裡。

男人抬起頭，將精水吞了進去。笑瞇瞇地望向他失神的臉龐，底下的手指緩緩抽出，取而代之，他以自己高舉的那話兒扺了上去。

「要好好接受我喔，親愛的小青峰。」


End file.
